Dealing with Tyrants/Gallery
Gallery Images Simba vs. Scar.jpg|Simba fighting Scar to save Pride Rock from his tyranny. File:Megamind_saved_the_Metro_City.png|Megamind putting Hal Stewart/Tighten in his place to rid Metro City of his tyranny. Caesar about to fight Koba for dominance.png|Caesar fighting Koba to protect the apes from his reign of terror. Ozai versus Avatar Aang.png|Aang standing up to Fire Lord Ozai and ridding the Four Nations of his tyranny. Queen Elinor protecting Merida from Mor'du.png|Queen Elinor fighting Mor'du to protect her daughter and bringing him to justice, subsequently ridding Dunbroch of his tyranny. Mulan standing up against Shan Yu.png|Mulan standing up to Shan Yu and ridding China of his tyranny. Kayley and Garrett facing Ruber.png|Kayley and Garrett standing up to Ruber to save Camelot. Rexy and the Indominus Rex fighting for leadership.png|Rexy battling the Indominus Rex to rid Jurassic World of her reign of terror. Mowgli tricks Shere Khan.png|Mowgli ridding the jungle of Shere Khan's tyranny. Aladdin fighting Jafar.png|Aladdin standing up to Jafar and ridding Agrabah of his tyranny. Darth Vader standing up to Emperor Palpatine.png|Anakin Skywalker defeating Emperor Palpatine to save his son, ridding the galaxy of his reign of terror. Coraline facing the other mother.png|Coraline standing up to the Other Mother, ridding the Other World of her tyranny in the process. Hiccup vs Drago.jpg|Hiccup standing up to Drago Bludvist to rid Berk of his tyranny. Flik tricking Hopper into becoming bird food.jpg|Flik luring Hopper to the sparrow's nest, allowing the evil grasshopper to be devoured by her chicks and thus ending his tyranny forever. Ralph against Turbo.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph standing up to King Candy. Quasi standing against Frollo.jpg|Quasimodo standing up to Frollo's tyranny. Otis standing up to Dag.png|Otis standing up to Dag and ridding the barnyard of the coyote's tyranny. SpongeBob, Patrick and Mindy facing Plankton.png|Spongebob, Patrick and Mindy standing up to Plankton and ridding Bikini Bottom of his tyranny. panther_fight.png|Black Panther fighting Erik Killmonger to rid Wakanda of his tyranny. Aladar fighting Kron.jpg|Aladar standing up to rid the dinosaur herd of his tyrannical leadership. Jacks kills Oogie Boogie.jpg|Jack Skellington standing up to Oogie Boogie to rid Halloweentown of his tyranny. Riou facing Luca Blight.jpg|Riou battling Luca Blight to rid the Highland Kingdom of his reign of terror. Princess Annika vs Wenlock.png|Princess Annika standing up to Wenlock. Woody exposing Lotso's dark nature.jpg|Woody standing up to Lotso and exposing his crimes to Big Baby and all of Sunnyside. I am Iron Man.png|Iron Man using the Infinity Stones to eliminate Thanos and his army once and for all, finally ending Thanos' reign of terror for good and sacrificing his life in the process. Godzilla killing MUTO.gif|Godzilla killing the female M.U.T.O. to save San Francisco and the entire planet from her reign of terror. Sofia defeating Vor.png|Sofia defeating Vor with the power of her pure good heart, causing the wicked sorceress to vanish into nothingness, freeing Enchancia from her reign of terror. Kayley and Garrett facing Ruber.png|Kayley and Garrett standing up to Ruber and ridding Camelot of his tyranny. Videos The Lion King (Simba vs Scar) HD|Simba fighting Scar to save Pride Rock from his tyranny. Aladdin - Final Scene 1080p|Aladdin standing up to Jafar and ridding Agrabah of his tyranny. Jurassic World (2015) - Dinosaur Alliance Scene (10 10) Movieclips|Rexy and Blue standing up to the Indominus Rex and, aided by the Mosasaurus, putting her in her place to rid Jurassic World of her reign of terror. Barnyard wont back down 2|Otis standing up to Dag and ridding the barnyard of the coyote's tyranny. Bard kills Smaug full HD|Bard the Bowman killing Smaug with the black arrow brought to him by his son Bain, ending his tyranny forever. Kong vs Skull Crawler Kong Skull Island (2017) Warner Bros.|King Kong standing up to Ramarak and ridding Skull Island of his reign of terror. Francis vs Claudandus|Francis standing up to Claudandus and killing him to save humanity from being overthrown by his master race of cats, ending his reign of terror forever. Venom (2018) - Venom vs. Riot Scene (8 10) Movieclips|Venom standing up to Riot and putting an end to his tyranny forever. DINOSAUR (2000) Scene Aladar challenges Kron|Aladar standing up to Kron to rid the dinosaur herd of his tyrannical leadership. Godzilla 2014 The Kiss of Death HD|Godzilla killing the M.U.T.O.s to rid San Francisco and the entire planet of their reign of terror. Sombra DESTROYED by the Magic of Friendship!!!|The Mane Six standing up to King Sombra and unleashing a magic explosion that destroys Sombra for good, saving Canterlot and all of Equestria from his tyranny forever. Light fury saves hiccup httyd3|Hiccup standing up to Grimmel the Grisly and killing him to rid all of dragonkind of his reign of terror for good. Avengers Endgame (2019) I am Iron Man|Iron Man using the Infinity Stones to eliminate Thanos and his army once and for all, finally ending Thanos' reign of terror for good and sacrificing his life in the process. Godzilla Defeats King Ghidorah Godzilla King of the Monsters|Godzilla finally defeating King Ghidorah by disintegrating him completely with several nuclear pulses, subsequently ridding the world of Ghidorah's tyranny. The Young 6 vs Cozy Glow (School Raze) MLP FiM HD|The Young Six standing up to Cozy Glow and saving the School of Friendship from her tyranny. How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - Toothless vs. The Bewilderbeast Scene (10 10) Movieclips|Toothless defeating Drago Bludvist's Bewilderbeast by having the other dragons join him before breaking off his left horn, which leads to the Night Fury becoming the new Alpha of the dragons and saving Berk from Drago's tyranny. Dynasty Warriors 9 - Lu Bu Kills Dong Zhuo Cutscene (PS4 Pro) English|Lu Bu kill his own master Dong Zhuo to rid East Han of his tyranny. RWBY Volume 6 Episode 12 - Adam Taurus Death Scene|Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long finally bringing Adam Taurus to justice. Animal Farm (1954) Napoleon's Death End Credits w MGM Print Logo (FAKE)|Benjamin and the other farm animals finally bringing Napoleon to justice, ridding Animal Farm of his tyranny forever. Rango (2011) - In Deep Water Scene (10 10) Movieclips|Rango bringing Tortoise John to justice by turning him over to Rattlesnake Jake, who drags him into the desert to kill him for his betrayal. Matilda (1996) - And the Trunchbull Was Gone Scene (9 10) Movieclips|Matilda Wormwood and her friends standing up to Agatha Trunchbull and ridding Crunchem Hall of her reign of terror. Megamind WIns|Megamind putting Tighten in his place to rid Metro City of his tyranny. Injustice Gods Among Us - Superman VS Superman (Story Final Battle 49) HD| Superman standing up to his Regime duplicate and putting him in his place to rid Metropolis of his tyranny. The Mean 3's Punishment|Princesses Celestia and Luna, along with Discord, turning the Legion of Doom to stone for their crimes against Equestria. Speckles The Tarbosaurus Vs Tyrannosaurus Rex|Speckles standing up to One-Eye's tyranny for the last time. The Jungle Book (2016) - Mowgli vs. Shere Khan Final Fight Scene|Mowgli ridding the jungle of Shere Khan's tyranny The Lion King (2019)- Simba vs. Scar|Simba standing up to Scar and ridding the Pridelands of his tyranny. Category:Galleries